Shugo Chara Forever
by AnimeFanGirl453
Summary: This is after episode 127 of Shugo Chara. Or Shugo Chara Party episode 25. Everyone went to but Yaya and Kairi are all middle grade. They may be for apart and not in Seiyo Academy anymore but even so they are guardians forever until the end of time. But how will they have guardian meetings? Will anyone help them out? New characters? New friends? New eggs? New powers?
1. Chapter 1 New Person

**~Shugo Chara Forever~**

**Me: Yo guys!**

**Amu: Hey April! **

**Me: Welcome to Shugo Chara Forever!**

**Yaya: YEA!**

**Tadase: All of you guys should know April only watched the Anime and not the Manga.**

**Me: Yeah sorry! So I don't really know what happen in the Manga! But who cares?! This is a fanfiction story! Let out all of your imagination! Oh By the way I am also adding my self in this story! Hehe! **

**Ran: It's alright! I bet LOTS of people added their self in their own stories too!**

**Miki: Let's begin now! **

_**Chapter 1 New Person**_

The guardians all went to different schools. But even they are far apart from each other that doesn't mean that have to stop being guardians right?

Amu, Tadase, Rima and Nagihiko are finally middle schoolers. Which means their in 7th grade. Yaya is a 6th grader and Kukai is a 8th grader. Kairi is still at his old school but he is a 5th grader. Everyone is growing up but they are still the best guardians ever!

Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko and Kukai were in the same school. Amu had classes with Rima and Nagihiko. Tadase had classes with Kukai. Tadase and Amu are still together. But Amu still never said I love you back you Tadase. (I think she never said I love you after the first episode of Shugo chara).

**Middle School/Next Day**

Amu and the others were all just chatting while their guardians character were still under a tree chatting as well.

"Middle school! Man everyone sure has grew up! Right guys?" Su said.

"Yeah. But nothing really new. I mean everything seems to be the same." Miki said.

"Yeah that is true." Daichi said.

"I wish there wouldn't be new guardians. I just like the Amu-Chan and her friends better as a team!" Ran said smiling a bit. As she said that she was thinking the old good times.

"Hey did you guys hear a new girl is coming to this school?" A girl said.

"Oh yeah! I remember. I heard she is so kind of weird girl. Like she is always silent and doesn't really listen to other people." A boy said.

"I wonder who this girl is." Rima said.

"I don't know either." Kukai said crossing his arms.

"GUYS!" A girl said behide Amu and the gang.

They turned around and only Yaya, Rikka and Hikaru.

"Yaya..Rikka...Hikaru" Amu said in shock. She just hasn't seen them for a week so she really miss them.

"AMU-CHAN!" Rikka said running over to Amu and hugging her.

"Hey Rikka." Amu said patting her head.

"So Yaya what brings you here?" Tadase asked.

"And why only you three came here?" Kukai added.

"Well first Rikka and Hikaru said they don't want to be guardians anymore even the other members." Yaya said. "BUT I DIDN'T QUIT!" She added happily.

Amu and her friends were shock.

"HUH!? But why!?" Amu said.

"Well everyone said you guys should still be guardians. We all love being guardians but you guys really are the strongest guardians members we know!" Rikka said.  
"I know I said I always wanted to be a guardian member but I can wait! You guys are the best! So please become guardians again!" She added.

"It's alright. The rest of the guardian members agree to that too." Hikaru said.

Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko and Kukia didn't know what to say. They love being guardians but...They just can't.

"Look guys, it's nice of you to do that but I think that was a bad idea. I mean even we are apart we are still guardians." Amu said smiling a bit.

"That's right. So no thanks." Tadase said.

Yaya smiled a bit and said, "You guys still haven't change! But okay. We understand. Come guys! We have to tell the other members too. Bye bye!" Yaya said running back to school.

Amu smiled. She remember the good old times she had with her friends. Tadase looked at Amu and smiled a bit as well. He knew what she thinking.

"Lot's of things happen right Amu-Chan?" Tadase asked with a nice smile.

Amu looked at him and nodded.

"Hey is that the new girl!?" A boy said.

"IT IS!" The girl said.

Amu and everyone else turned to see the new girl. She had long black hair but only stopped half of her back. She has purple high lights and is wearing the uniform but with a purple tie and skirt. She even had purple eyes.

The girl just walked down the path all the way to the main doors. Before she went inside she looked at Amu and her friends. She then looked away and went inside.

"Who was that girl?" Nagihiko asked.

"I have no idea." Kukai said.

"You guardians don't know who that was!?" A girl said behide them.

"No."

"That was Sandy Flame! She came all the way from California. People say she doesn't talk to anyone or even listen to people. I heard Sandi has no friends and doesn't do anything. That's pretty much all I know. Bye." Said the girl walking away.

"Is she really like that?" Rima asked.

"That isn't right. I mean I know how that feels when people say some weird or cool stuff." Amu said as she remember all those weird people are saying about her.

"Well who knows. Come on we are going to be late for class." Kukai said walking to class.

**With The New Girl**

"Guardians...I finally met you." The girl said holding a King, Queen, Jack, Ace and Joker card.

**Me: Alright first chapter! **

**Ran: Is that new girl you?**

**Me: Um...No? Haha! Alright it is!**

**Miki: So is that what you really look like?**

**Me: No. I would NEVER tell my true form! **

**Dia: Well then can't wait for next chapter! **

**Me: Please Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Their The Ones

**~Shugo Chara Forever~**

**Me: Hey guys! **

**Miki: New Chapter already?**

**Me: Yup! I can't believe I already have 1 review, 2 followers and 1 favorite. Special thanks to **_**Heart-Shape Quill **_**And **_**Night-Kun **_**for reviewing, following and favoring this story!**

**Amu: Well then let's get started! **

_**Chapter 2 Their The Ones**_

**After School**

School was finally over. Just another boring normal day actually. Amu was waiting for her friends near a tree that is near the school gate.

**Amu's POV**

I really miss the guardians. I know that we are still guardians but...I really want to _be _with all my friends. The guardians really change my life after I joined them. No..Everything changed when Ran, Miki and Su came.

I smiled. I really wish there was a guardian place were I can be with my friends forever. That would be very nice.

"AMU-CHAN!" Nigihiko said running over here to me.

"Hey! Where are the others?" I asked.

"Their in class still. They will coming soon." He said with a small smile.

**Normal POV**

"AMU-CHAN!"

"AMU!"

"OH! AMU-CHAN!"

Those three voices were Tadase, Rima and Kukai. They all ran over to Amu and Nigihiko.

"Sorry it took us long Amu-Chan." Tadase said.

"Oh it's okay!" Amu said.

"Hey guys!" A girl said behide them.

"Oh! YAYA!" Amu said happily.

"Let's go home together okay?" Yaya asked happily.

Everyone nodded.

"Say Amu-Chan, what were you thinking about? Before I ran over to you I saw you spacing out." Nigihiko asked.

"Oh um.." Amu started. "Well I was just thinking the good old times we had at Seiyo Academy. Even in the Green House. I was just wishing all the guardian members could still be together. Like in a place where we could stay as guardians forever." She finished off with a small smile.

Everyone smiled at Amu. what she said was what they wanted to. They loved their friends and wish there was a place only for them.

"Well we are just going to have to wait then. Come on. We should head home." Kukai said.

All of them walked together back home but before they headed out of the school gate Ran turned around and saw the new girl Sandy staring at them.

"Amu-Chan!" Ran said to them.

They all turned around and saw the new girl just standing there while staring at them.

"Um...Why is she staring at us?" Amu asked.

"I don't know." Kukai said with a puzzled look.

The girl hold up the King, Queen, Jack, Ace and Joker card.

"Kind, Queen, Jack, Ace and Joker. What is she doing?" Tadase asked.

She then throw the cards at them. She threw the King card at Tadase, The Queen card to Rima, The Jack card at Kukai and Nigkiho, The Ace card at Yaya and The Joker card at Amu.

"Um..What are these for?" Yaya asked.

She then turned around but she spoke before she left.

"My name is Sandy Flame. I want to help you guardians." After that she ran away.

Everyone stared at the cards in their hand.

"King, Queen, Jack, Ace and Joker." Tadase said.

"What does she mean she want to help us?" Rima asked looking at the way were Sandy ran to.

"I don't know." Amu said wondering the same thing.

"Amu-Chan! There is a X egg! It's not far from here!" Miki said.

"What?! Alright. Come on guys." Amu said.

Everyone nodded and ran where the X egg is. They found the X egg at the park. There was 7 X eggs. They even saw Rikka.

"RIKKA!" Amu shouted.

"Oh! AMU-CHAN!" Rikka said.

"Everyone!" Amu said.

They all knew what Amu means. They nodded their heads.

"My Heart: Unlock!" Everyone said. (I don't know if it's My Heart or My own Heart)

Everyone transform into their transformation.

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royal!" Tadase and Kiseki said.

"Character Transformation: Clown Drop!" Rima and Kusukusu said.

"Character Transformation: Dear Baby!" Yaya and Pepe said.

"Character Transformation: Sky Jack!" Kukai and Daichi said.

"Character Transformation: Beat Jumper!" Nighiko and Rhythm said.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" Amu and Ran said.

Sandy was beside a tree watching them. She smiled a bit.

"Rikka! What is it saying?" Amu asked.

"It's saying I can't draw! I can't do anything! Everyone is saying I'm bad at art." Rikka said.

"All of them?" Nighiko asked.

"Rikka nodded.

"Rikka I think you should go home. We'll take care of this!" Yaya said.

Rikka nodded once again. She always believes in them. Rikka is a guardian but she wants them to handle the X eggs more then her. Rikka ran home with a smile.

'Good luck everyone.' Rikka thought.

"Why do you all think your bad!? Not everyone is perfect!" Amu said.

The X eggs didn't listen. They all attack at Amu.

"Amu-Chan!" Miki yelled.

Tadase blocked their attack. They all had to now battle the X eggs. (Lets skip the battle where Amu used Open heart).

"Negative Heart: Lock on!" Amu pointed at the X eggs. "Open Heart!"

All the X eggs were now finally back to normal.

"Alright!" Su said.

Everyone turned back to normal. After when Amu turned back to normal she fell on the ground.

"Amu are you okay?" Rima asked.

"Yeah. Just beat that's all. I never knew it will take a lot of energy to take out all those X eggs." Amu said.

"Hey guys. Look. It's Sandy. The new girl." Kukai said pointing at Sandy.

"Why is she here again?" Tadase asked.

"Did she saw us battle?" Amu said sitting up.

Sandy then smiled.

"Why are you staring at us?" Yaya asked.

She didn't answer back. All she did was smile and walked away.

"What a weird girl." Kukai said.

"I don't think she is weird." Amu said with a smile.

"Well come on. We should all head home now." Nighiko said.

**With Sandy**

"It's really them. The guardians I've been finding. Well young guardians, I have a little surprize for all of you." She said with a smile.

**Me: DONE!**

**Yaya: AWW! WHY STOP THERE?!**

**Me: Don't worry a new chapter will come soon. **

**Amu: So what is the surprise?**

**Me: You'll know next chapter.**

**Yaya: Your no fun April! **

**Me: Sorry! Anyway please- **

**Ran, Miki, Su: REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 I Want To Help You

**~Shugo Chara Forever~**

**Me: Hey! **

**Ran: A NEW CHAPTER?! YEA!**

**Me: Haha! Well should we just start now?**

**Eru: WAIT JUST A SEC! **

**Su: Oh no..Hey Eru!**

**Eru: LET'S GET THIS STORY BEGIN! **

**Su: Um...Okay...So no Hey, Hello or Hi back?**

_**Chapter 3 I Want To Help You**_

**Next Day**

Today the guardians didn't have any school today or any meetings. But of course there are battles. Amu was outside. The season is Autumn. It was a bit cold but still a perfect weather.

Amu was thinking to talk a walk around the park since she had nothing else to do.

"Amu-Chan why are we out here?" Su asked.

"I have nothing to do and I don't want to stay in my room all day. Plus I already finish my homework. I didn't have much." Amu said looking down on her feet.

"Oh Amu-Chan!" A voice said beside her.

Amu looked at her right and saw Tadase sitting on a bench smiling at her.

"Tadase.." Amu said staring at him. She then walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here Tadase-Kun?" Amu asked.

"Just taking a walk. How about you?" Tadase asked smiling a bit.

"Same." Amu said looking at the sky.

"Amu-Chan." Tadase started.

"Hmm?" Amu said.

"I love you Amu-Chan." Tadase said while blushing a bit.

Amu blushed a bit harder than Tadase. She still can't believe he said 'I love you'.

"There it is again! Tadase-Kun's love attack!" Miki said.

Ran, Sun, Dia and Kiseki nodded.

"Um..." Amu said in shock.

Tadase smiled. Amu just looked down on her feet.

"LOOK! IT'S AMU-CHI AND TADASE-KUN!" A girl shouted.

Tadase and Amu turned around and saw Yaya, Kukai, Nighiko and Rima.

"Hey guys!" Amu said happily.

"Looks like we all ran into each other!" Kukai said with a grin.

"Did you guys forgot me already?" A voice behide all of them.

Everyone turned around and was shock.

"Kairi! Musashi!" Ran said happily.

"We thought you guys were back at your hometown." Su said.

"Well actually we came back because someone said we need to come here and meet us at the park." Mushashi said.

"So were you guys that person?" Kairi asked.

"No not really. We just all ran into each other." Nighiko said.

"I wonder who was the person then." Kairi said crossing his arms.

Dia turned around and saw Sandy standing 3 feet away from the guardians.

"Amu-Chan!" Dia said.

Everyone turned around and saw Sandy just staring at them.

"Oh it's her again." Kukai said.

"Who's that?" Kairi asked.

"She's a new girl in our school. Her name is Sandy and she always just stands there and look at us." Rima said.

"Hey! Why do follow us? And just stand there and stare?" Amu said almost shouted.

"Hinamori Amu. The Joker." Sandy said.

Everyone had a puzzled look.

"Um...?" Amu said with a confuse look.

"The Kings Chair: Hotori Tadase. The Queens Chair: Mashiro Rima. The Jacks Chair: Souma Kukai and Sanjou Kairi. The Ace Chair: Yuiki Yaya. Last but leased The Jokers Chair: Hinamori Amu." Sandy said.

Everyone still doesn't know what is she doing. Or why she even follows them.

"So what?" Yaya asked.

"Guardians, I want to help you." Sandy said smiling a bit.

"Help us with what?" Tadase asked.

"You all want to be guardians forever right? I want to make that wish happen. Please. I want to help you. I am to a Character Bear (I think that's what it's called." Sandy said smiling still.

"How do we know it's not a trick?" Kairi asked.

"Please. I only want to help you. Please trust me." Sandy said taking a step forward.

Amu believes her. By the look in her eye she is telling the truth.

"I believe you." Amu said with a grin.

"You do?" Sandy asked.

"Yes."

Sandy smiled. "Thank you Amu-Chan!"

"If Amu believes you I guess I do too." Rima said.

"I believe you too." Tadase said.

"We do also!" Kukai, Kairi, Nighiko and Yaya said.

Sandy smiled. "I'm so glad. Come with me." Sandy said walking ahead.

Everyone followed where Sandy was taking them. After for a while Sandy took them at this big white house building.

Everyone was shock about how big the house was.

"Is this your house Sandy?" Kairi asked.

"Nope. It's not really a house. It's just a building for you guardians." Sandy said smiling.

"What do you mean for us?!" Kukai asked still in shock.

"Well I always hear you guys saying you want to have a place where you guardians will be together forever until the end of time." Sandy said smiling.

"So you knew we were going to run into each other at the park?" Nighiko asked.

"Yup! Would you like a tour in your new guardian place?" Sandy said standing beside the stairs.

Everyone nodded. So now everyone went inside the building.

**Me: Done!**

**Yaya: AWW! Why stop there?!**

**Me: My hand is hurting and I need to think ideas for the building inside.**

**Amu: So is it really amazing?**

**Me: I don't know. In my head it looks amazing. Anyway please review! **


	4. Chapter 4 A Tour In The New Building

**~Shugo Chara Forever~**

**Me: Hello!**

**Yaya: NEW CHAPTER! **

**Me: Yup! **

**Amu: Can't wait to see what this is about!**

**Me: The story is just getting started by the way. The action will come even the surprises! **

**Rima: Then let's begin. **

_**Chapter 4 A Tour In The New Building**_

Everyone went inside the building and when they went inside they were shock how amazing it was!

"Wow!" Yaya said with sparkles in her eyes.

"I can't believe it!" Amu said.

"I knew you guys would love it! The upstairs is your rooms by the way!" Sandy said smiling.

"WE HAVE ROOMS?!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Yup! Now time for tour!" Sandy said.

The down stairs had a great stuff! At the middle is a medium table. It has 7 white seats. On the table has a nice red and pink roses in a vase. The table as has plates, napkins folded, forks, spoon and knifes. Also it has a big flat screen tv on the wall.

At the corner is a garden. Many different flowers bloomed. At the other corner was a kitchen. It was nice a shiny! It was filled with food already.

On the right side is the stairs to their rooms. Each front door has different colors. The King door has a bright yellow door. The Queen door has a light pink door. The Jack door has green door. The Ace has a white door. And last but least the Joker has Pink mixed in a light blue color door.

"So these are our rooms?" Kukai asked.

"Yes. The Jack's room has three beds. So Kukai, Nighiko and Kairi will be room mates." Sandy said.

"Fine by me." Kukai said.

"I agree." Nighiko said.

"Yeah I guess it's fine." Kairi said.

"Where is your room Sandy?" Nighiko asked.

"It's over there. The one with the purple door." Sandy said pointing at the right.

"Why is it like 4 feet away from our rooms?" Dia asked.

"I don't know. I guess since I'm not a guardians

"Do you mind if we check our rooms?" Amu asked.

"Of course!" Sandy said smiling. "I'll make you all some lunch. The tour is over so look around, stay in your rooms if you want, Chat or whatever! This building is your now!" She finished off. She then went down stairs to make lunch.

The King's room looked like a royal bed room. The room color is white. It also has a table with a tea sets.

The Queen's room looked a bit normal. The bed had red and white. The wallpaper is light red.

The Jack's room also looked normal. In fact all rooms look normal. It has a light green wall, 3 beds and 2 bathrooms.

The Ace room is light blue. But the bed is white.

Finally the Joker's room is white and bit of pink. There is a tea seat on the table and the bed is white. Each room has small beds for their guardian characters.

Also they all have clothes in each room.

**Amu's POV**

"Wow! This is the Joker's room?!" Ran said happily.

I nodded while smiling. I put my stuff down and sat on the bed. It was so soft. It made me relax.

"Amu-Chan we should sleep over here!" Dia said.

"Maybe that's a good idea! I'll asked Sandy first if it's okay for us to sleep over." I said.

"But you don't need to ask! Sandy said it's for you, guardians! The one you should ask if it's okay to sleep over is your parents." Su said.

"That is true. Okay I'll ask later. I just want to get use to this place!" I said lying down on the bed now.

**Normal POV**

Everyone was in their rooms just relaxing. Sandy was almost done making lunch for them. When she was done she placed the food and drinks on the table. There was chicken, salad, rice balls, pizza, soda's, Japanese tea, sushi and noodles.

"LUNCH IS READY!" Sandy shouted.

She sat down and waited for everyone to come down.

After for a minute everyone came down stairs and saw the wonderful food.

"Wow! Sandy this is all for us?!" Yaya asked.

"Yup! Please sit and tell me what you think!" Sandy said smiling.

Everyone sat down and ate. They fell in love with her cooking.

"This is so yummy!" Ran said.

"You have to tell me how you made these yummy food Sandy-Chan!" Su said.

Sandy giggle. "I'm so glad you love it!"

"You know your different all of sudden. You were just a girl who just follows us and stares at us." Kukai said.

"Don't say that Kukai!" Yaya said.

"It's okay! Well I only did that because I wanted make sure you were the _real _guardians."

"Why? Do you need our help?" Amu asked.

"I don't need your help. The world needs _your_ help." Sandy answered.

"That is true." Kairi said.

"Hey Sandy you're a Guardians Character Bear right?" Tadase asked.

"Yea." She said.

"Where is your guardian character?" Tadase finished off.

**Me: Finish!**

**Ran: No fair! I want to know where is your guardian character! **

**Me: Sorry but you just have to wait for next chapter!**

**Amu: Aww! Well Okay!**

**Me: I hope you guys liked this! **

**Miki: Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5 Chatting

**~Shugo Chara Forever~**

**Me: Hello! **

**Ran: Awesome! A new chapter!**

**Me: Well ready to know where my guardian character is?**

**Amu: Yup! So let's get started!**

_**Chapter 5 Chatting**_

Everyone turned to Sandy waiting for her to answer.

Sandy giggle. "Secret." She said.

"Aww! No fair!" Yaya said.

"Why can't you tell us?" Kairi asked.

"I just said it was a secret!" Sandy said.

"Well can you character transformation?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yup!" Sandy said.

"Hey Sandy that's a nice necklace you have on." Rima said.

Everyone looked at Sandy's necklace. It has purple and blue diamond on it.

"Oh thank you! It was from my mother before she died." Sandy said holding on her necklace. "She gave me it on my birthday." She finished.

"Oh your Mom died? I'm so sorry." Amu said.

"Oh it's okay! It's not really your fault." Sandy said smiling.

"Where is Dad?" Daichi asked.

"He's sick so he is at the hospital." Sandy said sadly.

"Wait so your all alone at your house?!" Kukai asked.

"Yeah But that's alright. I never stay at my house since it's boring in there. So I stay here." Sandy said looking around the room.

Everyone just looked at her with a worried and sad look. Sandy looked at them and saw their worried and sad faces.

"Oh don't worry! I'm alright!" Sandy said smiling.

Everyone looked upset. Sandy is their friend now. Yaya looked at everyone's face and speak.

"OH COME ON! WHY LOOK SO SAD!?" She shouted. "If Sandy says she is alright then she is! If she looks upset we will be there for her!" Yaya finished off.

Everyone looked at Yaya in shock. Amu and Sandy smiled.

"You right Yaya. Sandy if you need our help we'll come running." Amu said.

Sandy stared at her. 'That is just like Amu-Chan.' She thought happily.

"Oh hey Sandy-Chan since you want to keep your guardian character a secret, What is your dream? Who do you really want to be?" Kairi asked.

"Please don't tell us you want to keep it a secret too." Pepe said.

Sandy giggle. "Well I really love to Art. And I LOVE music! Music is like a beautiful sound. Art is like where I can put everything I have into one picture. So pretty much my dream is to become an artist and make music." She said smiling.

"That's nice!" Amu said.

"Oh By the way if you want just call me Saki okay? I mean since I'm here in japan I thought people should call me Saki." Sandy said.

"Well if you want us to call you Saki then we will!" Yaya said. (By the way Saki means 'Blossom' or 'Hope'.)

"Did you tell the school to swich your name to Saki?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yup! But looks like other people know my real name! Haha!" Sandy said.

"Well then 'Saki-Chan' what to hang out with me tomorrow after school?" Amu asked.

"Sure! I'll love that!" Sandy answered.

**Me: Done! Sorry it was short.**

**Nagihiko: So we are now calling you Saki?**

**Me: Yes! So next chapter Sandy is going to be called Saki. Remeber so you don't get confuse.**

**Dia: Well It's a beautiful name!**

**Ran: Saki! Saki-Chan! Nice ring to it!**

**Amu: What is your full name in the story?**

**Me: Hoshi Saki. By the way Hoshi means Star!**

**Yaya: Hoshi Saki?**

**Me: Yup! Anyway Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6 Hanging Out

**~Shugo Chara Forever~**

**Me: Hello!**

**Amu: Hey! **

**Me: Does anyone remember my name?**

**Su: Your new name is Hoshi Saki.**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Miki: Let's get started shall we?**

**Me: We shall!**

_**Chapter 6 Hanging Out**_

**The Next Day**

Today was the day when Amu and Saki (Remember it's also Sandy) go out and hang out! It's 7:30 and their both getting dress.

Amu wears a pink dotted magenta tank top that goes along with a small white sweater. Both don't have a collar. Her tank top also includes strings that goes around her neck. The small white sweater have wrist protectors at the end of it. They are black. She also wears a black skirt which have a curvy pattern at the end of it. And the shoes she wears are black boots with white shoe lace.

Saki wears a white half cut shirt. Under it is a light purple tank top with black stars. The bottom she is wearing is a black skirt. She wears light purple sneakers.  
Her hair is in a pony tale. Her hair tie has a music note on it.

**With Amu and Her Guardians**

"Amu-Chan where are you going to meet Saki-Chan?" Ran asked.

"At the park, near the fountain." Amu answered while fixing her hair.

"What time are you going to meet her?" Dia asked.

"7:30." She said.

"Um Amu-Chan...It's already 7:37." Miki said.

"HUH?! OH NO!" Amu said.

She grabbed her stuff and ran out to the house running over to the park.

**At The Park**

Saki was sitting on a bench waiting for Amu.

"SAKI-CHAN!" A voice shouted.

Saki turned around and saw Amu running. She giggled.

"Sorry...that...I was late." Amu said breathing heavily.

"It's alright. Since I'm new in town I got to look around the park." Saki said.

"Well what should we do first?" Amu asked. "Do you want to go at the mall?"

Saki nodded with a smile.

**At The Mall**

"Wow! The is big! Bigger than my mall at california. I think." Saki said looking around.

"Well let's get shopping!" Amu said.

"YEAH!" Everyone said happily.

**An Hour Later**

"That was so much fun Amu-Chan!" Saki said.

"I'm glad you had fun!" Amu said.

Then they hear a someone singing. They headed where the sound was. Turns out it was a singing contest. Also Tadase, Nagihiko and Rima were there.

"Amu." Rima said.

"Oh Hey Saki and Amu-Chan." Nagihiko said.

"So you guys are here to see the contest too?" Tadase asked.

"Not really. We just came to hang out." Amu said.

"Well we only came here because Yaya told us to come." Rima said.

"Where is Yaya anyway?" Saki asked.

"She's out shopping." Nagihiko sweatdrop.

"Okay! Thank you all for coming! Well That's all the singers for now but...If anyone out there wants to come up here and sing here." A guy said.

"Amu-Chan why won't you sing?" Tadase asked.

"HUH?! N-No! It's okay! I'm not a really good singer anyway!" Amu said blushing a bit.

"Well I think your amazing." Tadase said blushing a bit.

Amu blushed a bit harder.

"I'll Sing!" Saki said rasing her hand up.

Everyone looked at her. Saki just didn't care.

"Well come on up!" The guy said.

Saki went up and went in front of the microphone.

"What's your name little girl?" He asked.

"Hoshi. Hoshi Saki. And today I will be singing 'Every Heart'." Saki said getting ready.

"I can't wait for her to sing." Nagihiko said.

"She did say she LOVES music." Amu said.

_Ikusu Namida Wo Nagashitara  
Every heart sunao ni nareru darou  
Dare ni Omoi wo tsutaetara  
Every Heart Kokoro mitasareru  
Nagai Nagai yoruni obieteita tooi hoshi ni  
Inotteta  
Meguru Meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru _  
_Tsuyoku tsuyoko naritai kara  
Kyou mo tai sora miageteiru_

Everyone loved how Saki sang. The way how steady she sings, the way how she is calm and how she smiles when she sings.

"She looks so happy." Amu said.

"Yeah she does!" Yaya said.

"When did you get here?!" Miki asked.

"A few minutes ago." Pepe said.

Everyone turned back at Saki singing. Amu then heard someone talking behide her.

"I have no confidence...to be on stage and sing like that." A girl said. She then ran away crying.

Amu turned around. When she turned around Saki was finish with her song. Everyone clapped.

Tadase looked at Amu. "Amu-Chan? What's the matter?" He asked.

"Oh um..I need to go somewhere." She said running off where they girl headed.

Saki saw Amu running. She knew what she was going to do. She went off stage and went to her friends.

"Congratulations Saki! You are the winner! You get a 100 yen gift card!" The guy said happily.

"Yeah I don't care." Saki said just walking off.

"Saki you were amazing! Your-" Yaya started but cut off.

"Yeah yeah anyway you should go follow Amu-Chan. A girl behide her is about to turn her egg into an X egg." Saki said.

"So that's why she was acting weird. Come on everyone!" Tadase said.

**With Amu**

Amu was at the park. The girl's egg already turned into an X egg.

"Ran!" Amu said.

Ran nodded.

"My Heart: Unlock!" Amu said transforming. She was finally done transforming.

"Character transformation: Amulet Heart!" Amu and Ran said.

"Heart Rod!" She said.

She was now battling.

"AMU-CHAN!" A voice behide her. It was Tadase.

"Everyone!" Amu said.

Amu then got attacked.

"AMU-CHAN!" Tadase shouted.

"Everyone transforms!" Yaya said.

Everyone nodded.

"Wait!" Saki said. "It's only one egg. I'm sure Amu can handle it." She said with a small smile.

Everyone agreed. Amu heard what she said and she even smiled.

"Amu-Chan! I can tell what's it saying! It's saying 'I have no confidence..Nothing...I'm to scared." Saki said.

Amu nodded. And speak to the X egg. "Yes you do! You just have to find it in you! YOU DO HAVE CONFIDENCE!" Amu shouted.

The egg was shock.

"Just take a deep breath. It's okay." She finished off.

"Negative Heart: Lock on!" Amu said.

A heart was on the X egg and Amu made a heart shape around her lock.

"Open Heart!" She shouted.

Finally the X egg was back to normal. And Amu was out of her character transformation.

The girl woke up.

"What happen?" She asked.

"You fainted here. So we wanted to make sure your alright." Nagihiko said.

"Hey. Don't be scared. You do have confidence in yourself. Just believe in yourself! Okay?" Saki said smiling said.

The girl nodded.

"Here." Saki said putting her hand out.

She looked at her hand for a second but then took it. Saki pulled her up and they both smiled at each other.

'Confidence. Believe in yourself.' Amu thought while looking at her feet.

"Hey! Amu-Chi are you okay?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright!" Amu said smiling.

Saki knew what she was thinking. So she smiled.

**Me: Finish!**

**Amu: Awesome! So what's going to happen next chapter?**

**Me: Oh you'll see! **

**Yaya: Aww! Can't you tell us a hint then?!**

**Me: Alright! Okay next chapter someone is going to move. **

**Miki: WHAT?! No way! Who?!**

**Me: Can't tell you! You just have to wait!**

**Ran: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 WHAT! SHE'S MOVING!

**~Shugo Chara Forever~**

**Me: Hello! **

**Amu: So who is going to move?**

**Me: Oh you'll see! **

**Yaya: AWW! NO FAIR!**

**Me: You just have to read the chapter!**

**Miki: LET'S BEGIN THEN! **

_**Chapter 7 WHAT!? SHE'S MOVING?!**_

**Next Day At School**

"Hey guys!" Kukai shouted.

"Hey Kukai!" Nagihiko said.

"Where is Amu-Chan?" Tadase asked.

Everyone looked around but didn't see Amu any where.

"I don't see her. Let's ask Saki. Maybe she knows where Amu is." Rima said. said. "Where is Saki?" She asked.

"Look it's Sandy. The weird girl again." A boy said.

The guardians and everyone else turned around and saw Saki walking down.

"It is her. You know I heard she wants people to call her Saki now." A girl said.

Saki ignore everyone's comment.

"Hey Saki!" Kukai shouted.

Saki heard and she went towards to her friends.

"Hey have you seen Amu-Chan? We don't see her." Nagihiko said.

"No I haven't. Maybe she's home sick or something." Saki said.

**With Amu**

Amu was at her house lying on her bed thinking.

"Amu-Chan are you sure you don't want to go to school today?" Ran asked.

"No. I just need to think about this that's all." Amu said.

"Are you going to tell them later?" Dia asked.

"Maybe." Amu answered. She sigh.

"AMU! ARE YOU PACKING?! REMEMBER THAT WE ARE LEAVING AT 3!" Amu's mom said.

"YES MOM!" Amu said.

She grabbed her suit case and started to pack her clothes.

'So..I guess this is it for me. Goodbye Guardians.' Amu thought sadly.

**After School**

"Hey do you guys want to see how's Amu-Chan doing? I'm a bit worried." Tadase asked.

"Sure." Everyone said.

"WAIT!" A girl said running up to them.

"Oh Yaya!" Nagihiko said.

"I want to see Amu-Chi too! So let me go too!" Yaya said.

Saki giggled. "Okay Yaya. Come on." She said.

Everyone was at the bridge. Before they crossed it Tadase saw Amu sitting on the grass near the water.

"Oh! Amu-Chan!" Tadase shouted.

Amu didn't turn around. She heard him but just couldn't see him.

Everyone went down the hill and heading towards Amu.

"Hey Amu! What happen to you? What weren't you at school today?" Kukai asked.

Amu didn't answer.

"Leave Amu-Chan alone for now." Ran said.

"Why?" Rima asked.

"Amu-Chan is upset right now and doesn't want to see or talk to anyone right now." Miki said.

"Come on Amu-Chan. What is it? You can't deal with this alone." Tadase said.

Everyone sat down near Amu.

"Amu-Chan. Come on. Tell us what's keeping you down." Nagihiko said.

"I don't think you guys can do nothing about this." Amu said getting ready to cry.

"Want some Ice Cream? That cheers me up when I'm down." Kukai said.

"YAYA WANT ICE CREAM TOO!" Yaya said.

"Yaya not now." Saki said.

"Amu-Chan. You can tell us anything." Tadase said.

Tadase then try to use his little sparkle attack at Amu but she didn't blush, say it was cute or anything. She just looked at the water.

"I'm going to miss you all so much." Amu said. Then a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Wait..What do you mean?" Kukai asked getting confuse.

"I'm...Moving." Amu said sadly.

Everyone was shock. They didn't know what to say to that.

"Where are you moving to Amu-Chi?" Yaya asked.

"I don't know. My parents didn't tell me or Ami. The reason I'm moving is because my Mom and Dad got promoted." Amu said. More tears rolled down on her cheek.

Everyone eyes got teary. Amu looked at all of them.

"Here." Amu started. She grabbed Tadase hands and opened them. She then placed something on his hand.

Tadase looked at his hand. And was shock.

"Humpty Lock..Why are you giving it back to me? It's yours Amu-Chan." Tadase said.

"I'm moving. And I'm not going to be The Jokers Chair anymore so that's why I gave it back." Amu said.

"AMU! COME ON!" Somebody yelled.

Everyone turned around and saw Amu's parents.

"Coming..." Amu said but didn't shouted. "Well I gotta go now." She said.

"That's no fair. Why do you have to leave now?" Rima asked as she cried.

"I don't know." Amu said.

"AMU! WE'LL MEET YOU AT THE IN THE CAR!" Her dad yelled.

"Well goodbye Amu-Chan." Kukai said.

"Stay strong Amu." Saki said.

Everyone walked back home. But Tadase didn't.

"So..This is it huh Tadase-Kun?" Amu asked.

"I suppose so." He answered.

Amu didn't like to see him down. It just crushes her so much.

"Tadase-Kun." Amu started.

"Huh?" Tadase said.

Then Amu kissed Tadase on the cheek. They were both blushing.

"HUH?!" Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Kiskei said in shock.

"I'll miss you Tadase-Kun." Amu said.

Tadase nodded.

With that Amu left. She got to her car, went inside and the car driven away.

**Me: Done with another chapter.**

**Amu: I'M THE ONE THAT'S MOVING?!**

**Me: Yes.**

**Amu: WHY?!**

**Me: Find out yourself! HEHE!**

**Amu: And you made me Kiss Tadase-Kun?! *Blushes***

**Me: Well yeah! **

**Amu: Man..**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 Plan

**~Shugo Chara Forever~**

**Me: Hello!**

**Amu: Hi!**

**Yaya: Hey um are Tadase and Amu still dating?**

**Me: Just read the chapter.**

**Tadase: Wait are me and Amu-Chan are broken up? But your going to put us back together?**

**Me: Yup! Sorry if you're a Amuto fan. But I'm actually a Tadamu fan! Sorry! But I might put a little Amuto so you all have to wait.**

**Miki: Let's begin!**

_**Chapter 8 Plan**_

**Amu's POV**

We were still driving. Ami was asleep. Even Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. It's 7:00 pm. I didn't know where we were heading. All I did was sit back and look at the window thinking about my friends.

I remember all the good and bad things we all had together. But Saki was new. I still barely know her. Too bad I had to leave.

**Normal POV**

Amu fell asleep. Dreaming about her friends. Her parents smiled. The plan seem to be working! Her parents looked at each other.

"Looks like Amu really misses her friends." Her Mom said.

"Yeah! It does. I wonder how her friends feel." Her dad said.

**With The Guardians**

Everyone was at the building sitting down eating and drinking tea. They all had a sad look. They really miss Amu.

Saki looked at their faces and smiled just a bit. But then faded.

"Hey I have a question for you guys." Saki said.

"What is it?" Kukai asked.

"Why do you miss Amu-Chan so much?" Saki asked.

"Well she's our friend! She's the greatest friend we ever had!" Kukai said.

"YEAH! Amu-Chi is the best!" Yaya said.

"She knows what to say when people are feeling down." Kairi said.

"And strong heart." Tadase said.

"She is smart and pretty." Rima said.

"And an amazing friend." Nagihiko said.

Saki smiled. That's all she wanted to hear.

**Next Day**

Saki didn't went to school today. She waited for Amu's parents to come. After a few minutes they came.

"Knock knock!" Amu's mom said.

"Hello! Please come in!" Saki said.

"SAKI!" Amu shouted. "I'm back!" She finished.

"I know! It was all part of my plan!" Saki said.

"Huh?" Amu and Her guardian character said.

"What do you mean?" Ran asked.

"Mom, Dad what does she mean plan?" Amu asked.

Her Mom, Dad and Saki all looked at each other then turned back at Amu.

"Saki wanted to see how much your friends love you! So she came over to our house and asked for our help." Her mom said.

"And turns out your friends do love you!" Saki said.

"SO ALL OF THIS WAS JUST A STUPID PLAN! YOU HAD ME WORRIED!" Amu screamed.

"Calm down. At the bright side you're not really leaving Amu-Chan!" Saki said.

**After School**

The guardians were heading to the building. When they open the door they were surprise. They saw a girl with pink hair and a pony tail on the side.

"Is that.." Nagihiko started.

"Amu-Chi?!" Yaya said.

The girl turned around and smiled.

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" The girl said.

Everyone was so happy. They dropped their school bags and ran over to Amu.

Amu told why she came back. After when she told them they all looked at Saki. Saki just smiled.

"Here Amu-Chan!" Tadase said. He had something in his hand.

Amu looked down and smiled.

"Humpty Lock." Amu said softly.

"Welcome back...Joker." Kairi said.

**Me: Finish!**

**Yaya: Hey! Hey! So are Tadase and Amu back together?**

**Me: Yes! **

**Rima: Don't you have to tell your readers something?**

**Me: Huh? Oh yes! If you want to join this story just leave a review! But you're going to be just in one chapter..Sorry. But once again if you want to join this story even it's just one chapter all I need is: Looks, Clothes, Dream, Family, Guardian Character, Gender and Name.**

**Amu: Well see you all next time! **

**All: REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9 New Enemy

**~Shugo Chara Forever~**

**Me: Yellow!**

**Dia: Hi!**

**Ran: Shugo Chara! Go go Shugo Chara!**

**Me: Huh?**

**Ran: Nothing!**

**Miki: Hey you forgot to mention what is the date in your story?**

**Me: Oh well It's 9/29/2010. September 29! **

**Su: Oh I see! **

**Me: Let's Begin!**

**Miki: You stolen my line..**

**Me: Sorry!**

_Chapter 9 New Enemy_

**At the Building**

The guardians were at the building sitting down eating and drinking their tea. They are having a Guardians Meeting.

"So has anyone seen anything weird lately?" Tadase asked.

Everyone shaked their heads.

"Seems like after when we defeated Easter everyone was back the way it was." Nagihiko said.

"Man! This is so boring!" Yaya said.

"Hey Saki do you ever think you will Character Transform someday?" Kukai asked.

"Maybe." Saki said. "Wait why I'm I here? I'm not even a guardian." She said as she walked away to her room.

Everyone sweatdropped.

**Around 4 pm **

There was this big and tall building. Over a 100 guards were in that building. At the very top was the boss.

"Did you find the people who call them self 'Guardians'?" A man asked.

"No sir. But we know that they all have guardian characters, they stopped Easter and they have this lock called the 'Humpty Lock'." A guy in a suit said.

"Find out more about them. I will destroy those guardians." The man said.

"Yes ." The guy said. He then walked away.

"Guardians." said.

**With Saki **

Saki was in her room on her laptop. She had so much data about the guardians. She knows lots and lots of stuff.

'It's all thanks to this necklace.' Saki thought as she held on to her necklace.

"Mother..." She said as she held it tighter. "I need your help. I need my guardian character. Please help me." She finished.

Then her necklace started to glow just a bit.

"Thank you." Saki said.

The glowing started to fade. Saki smiled. 'Just need a little more time.' She thought.

**With The Guardians**

"Amu-Chan! I can sense X eggs!" Miki said.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They all ran off. Saki came out from her room and ran off with the others.

They all arrived at an open field. It was a boy. It was a team. Their eggs turned into X eggs.

"Everyone!" Kiskei said.

Everyone nodded. Saki just hide near the bushes.

"My heart: Unlock!" Everyone said.

Everyone transformed and did their pose.

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royal!" Tadase and Kiseki said.

"Character transformation: Samurai Soul!" Kairi and Musashi said.

"Character Transformation: Clown Drop!" Rima and Kusukusu said.

"Character Transformation: Dear Baby!" Yaya and Pepe said.

"Character Transformation: Sky Jack!" Kukai and Daichi said.

"Character Transformation: Beat Jumper!" Nighiko and Rhythm said.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Spade!" Amu and Miki said.

The eggs started to attack. While the guardians were fighting Saki saw a guy in a black suit. She climb on a tree making sure the guy doesn't see her.

The guy was looking at the guardians. He took out his cell and took pictures. Saki knew what he was doing. He is enemy. She took out her phone and took a picture of the guy.

"Watch out. We 'guardians' will take you down." Saki said softly but in an angry tone.

"Amu!" Rima said.

Amu nodded. "Negative Heart: Lock on!" She said as she pointed at the X eggs. "Open Heart!"

They eggs went back to normal. The guys woke up, asked what happen then after lying to them they walked away.

"Another day saved." Kairi said.

"Hey has anyone seen Saki?" Amu asked.

Saki jumped down scaring Amu.

"AHH!" Amu shouted a bit. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" She said.

Saki giggled. "Alright. I'm sorry." She said.

"What were you doing?" Nagihiko asked.

"I saw a guy in a black suit watching you guys battle. He took a picture of you fighting." Saki said. "Here." She finished off. She took out her phone and showed them the picture of the guy.

"So looked like he is an enemy." Kukai said.

"Saki do you know who their from?" Ran asked.

"No I don't. But I will found out soon enough. Kairi I need your help for this." Saki said.

He nodded.

"A new enemy." Amu said as she stared at the picture.

**Me: Done with another chapter!**

**Miki: So a new enemy? What's their team name?**

**Me: You'll find out maybe in chapter 10.**

**Ran: Will you ever use your Guardian Transform? **

**Me: Yes I will. You just have to wait.**

**Su: Will Ikuto or Utau come?**

**Dia: She said you just have to wait.**

**Me: Thank you Dia! **

**All: Review! **


	10. Chapter 10 Saki's Heart Unlock

**~Shugo Chara Forever~**

**Me: Hello!**

**Miki: A new chapter?**

**Me: Well yeah!**

**Ran: So shall we begin?**

**Me: We shall!**

**Miki: Let's begin! **

_**Chapter 10 Saki's Heart Unlock**_

After for a few days it's now October 9th. The weather got a bit colder. The guardians were all having a meeting, while Saki was in her room looking things up.

"Yesterday we turned 25 X eggs back to normal. So now today let's-" Tadase started.

"YUMMY! THESE CUPCAKES ARE SO YUMMY!" Yaya shouted. "You guys need to try these!" She said as she gave ate 2 cupcakes at the same time.

"Yaya this is no time for sweets." Kairi said.

"Just taste it!" Yaya said.

Kairi sigh. He just couldn't believe her sometimes. But he did take a bit. Once he took a bit he thought it was so yummy. It tasted really amazing.

"Ohh! This _is_ tasty!" Kairi said happily.

"Guys! Why don't you listen?" Tadase asked.

"Oh come on Tadase-kun you should try one to." Amu said as she handed Tadase (Or may I say her _boyfriend_)a cupcake with vanilla cream.

Tadase looked at Amu for a sec then looked at the cupcake. He smiled a bit.

"Alright." Tadase said as a took the cupcake and took a bit. He sure loved it!

"You like it Tadase-kun?" Amu asked.

Tadase smiled and nodded. "Yes. It's indeed good." He said.

"Hey. I have news to tell you guys." Saki said as she walked down the stairs.

"What is it?" Nagihiko asked.

"Okay you remember the guy in the suit right?" Saki asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well after when Kairi and me try to find some data, I scan through all of the data and they are bad guys." Saki said.

"So? What does that mean?" Rima asked.

"Well first of all their called 'Season' and they are finding something..or someone." Saki said.

"They can't be after Ikuto!" Amu said.

"No. I don't think their after him." Saki said. "But all I know is their our enemy, their called 'Season', their hide out is at a very high building and their after something." She finished.

"Amu-Chan we need to be careful." Dia said.

"I believe we all need to be careful." Kiseki said.

"I wonder what their planning." Musashi said.

"I wonder if they're going to collect X eggs at a concert or something." Nagihiko said.

"Oh! I might know where a place where there's going to be a lot of people!" Yaya said raising her hand.

"Well just say it." Kukai said.

"Here!" Yaya said. She placed a poster of the table.

"Musical Heart?" Amu asked.

"Oh I go there every year." Saki said. "They always have a music concerts each year." She finished off.

"Well then we should go. I'm sure Season are planning to use people's eggs for something." Tadase said.

Everyone nodded, but Saki just looked at the poster. While she looked at it she held her necklace and had a worried look on her face.

'Dream..My dream..." Saki thought.

"What time does it start?" Rima asked.

"At 7:30! So everyone should get ready soon!" Yaya said with a cheerful tone.

**Around 7:00 with Amu**

Amu was getting ready. She was just brushing her hair.

"Say Amu-Chan doesn't Saki-Chan look a bit worried?" Ran asked.

"Maybe. But I think you're right." Amu said.

"I wonder what and where is her guardians character is." Dia said.

"Yeah.." Amu said thinking about the same thing.

**At the Concert**

It was 7:25. It was almost time for the concert. Everyone arrived.

"Okay everyone make sure you keep your ears and eyes open." Kairi said.

Everyone nodded. They all took their seats and waited for the show to start. Then a person went on stage and speak.

"Welcome everyone. Today this is our 10th year having a music concert. If your new here our musician's all want people to hear their music. They never gave up on it. And now their dream came true. So please enjoy." A woman said.

The woman then walked off stage and then the lights turned off. After for a minute the lights turn back on.

The concert started to begin. The music was nice and relaxing. It made everyone calm.

"Ohh!" Yaya said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Wow! Their amazing! No wonder why they never gave up on their dreams!" Amu said happily.

The concert was over everyone left but the guardians and the members of the concert. The guardians were all outside.

"Seems like Season didn't do anything." Kukai said.

"Well on the bright side we saw an amazing concert." Pepe said.

"Yeah!" Ran said happily.

**Back Stage**

The members were all talking about how great everything went.

"Man! We are on a roll today! I'm so glad none of us gave up and never changed our dreams." A guy said happily.

Everyone smiled. After for a minute a guy on a roof top had an evil smirk. Then suddenly he used like black magic. The magic headed over to the guy that was talking before. Then the guy's eye's looked empty. His egg turned black and had a C letter on it.

"Man this is awesome! Music is our dream alright!" A girl said.

"Not me..." The guy started. "I hate Music. Music is nothing but just sounds!" The guy finished. He then looked at his friends and glared at them

"Dude what happen to you?" Someone asked.

"I HATE MUSIC!" He shouted. Then he used black magic to make everyone asleep. His egg came out and he headed outside.

**Outside **

"Well then let's just go home." Nagihiko said.

Just then the guardian characters turned around and saw the guy with a C egg.

"Amu-Chan!" Miki said.

Everyone turned around and saw the guy with a C egg.

"A C egg?!" Tadase asked.

"Another new egg! Yippy!" Yaya said happily.

"This is no time to celebrate." Kairi said.

"I hate...MUSIC!" The guy said. Then the C egg got bigger and ate the guy. He character transform.

"Character Transformation: Broken Music!" The guy said.

"Character Transformation?! But it's not even a ? egg!" Amu said.

"Amu Character Transformation." Rima said.

Amu and everyone else nodded.

"Saki take cover!" Nagihiko said.

Saki nodded and went to a bush.

"My Heart: Unlock!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone transform and posed.

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royal!" Tadase and Kiseki said.

"Character transformation: Samurai Soul!" Kairi and Musashi said.

"Character Transformation: Clown Drop!" Rima and Kusukusu said.

"Character Transformation: Dear Baby!" Yaya and Pepe said.

"Character Transformation: Sky Jack!" Kukai and Daichi said.

"Character Transformation: Beat Jumper!" Nighiko and Rhythm said.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Spade!" Amu and Miki said.

"NO MORE MUSIC!" The guy said. Then black notes started to come to their way.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase said.

"DON'T BRING MUSIC!" The guy said. He continue to hit attacks at them.

"Why do you hate music!? When you were on stage you looked like you loved music!" Amu shouted.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He said. The white string tied everyone up tightly.

'Oh no...I wish I could help them...' Saki thought sadly.

Saki then took a deep breath and held her necklace. 'Please..I need your help..Suzu.' Saki thought. Just then her necklace got really bright.

"My Heart: Unlock." Saki said.

Saki started to character transform.

**Me: New chapter done!**

**Miki: Aww! Right where Saki's character transformation?!**

**Me: Hehe! Oh by the way Suzu means 'Little Bell'**

**Ran: So will Saki's guardian character come next chapter? **

**Me: Yup! Oh and you'll know more about Saki's necklace in next chapter too! **

**Su: This is all getting exciting!**

**Me: Anyway I want to say sorry if this isn't really a good story! I just want to put my self in this story SOOO BADLY! **

**Dia: Well see you all next time!**

**All: Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Shugo Chara Forever~**

**Me: New Chapter!**

**Ran: Yeah! So next this chapter you will Guardian Character and your Character Transformation?!**

**Me: Yup! **

**Miki: Also everyone will finally know what is a C egg?**

**Me: Yes! **

**Miki: let's begin! **

_**Chapter 11 Character Transformation: Musical Artist**_

Saki was transforming. Her outfit was like a school girl, but a bit different. Her shirt was white, has a black skirt, a tie with a music note in it (Any kind), 2 (Japanese) armband. One of the armband had a music note and the other has an art brush.

On her head is a head band with a art brush on the left side. She wears black boots with white shoe lace. The transformation also made Saki's hair a bit short.

"Character Transformation: Musical Artist!" Saki said.

"Broken Notes!" The guy yelled. The attack was going towards Amu.

"AMU-CHAN!" Tadase, Kairi, Kukai and Nagihiko yelled.

"Amu!" Rima yelled.

"Amu-Chi!" Yaya yelled.

Everyone shouted her name. Amu's eyes were shock she doesn't know what to do since she's tied up tightly.

"Colorful Wave!" Someone shouted.

The attack blocked the Broken Notes attack. Colorful Wave was a rainbow and well a wave.

Everyone was confuse who did that. But they should know who did that. They turned around and saw Saki with a weapon that was like 7 or 8 feet long. It has a music note that was shape like a heart and at the other end has a art brush.

The handle was white, the heart was light red, the brush looked like a art brush.

"Saki..Character Transformation?!" Amu asked in shock.

"Ohh!" Yaya said.

Saki ran to Amu and cut her free.

"Saki...How did you...what...But.." Amu started.

"No time for questions. Let's do this together..Amu-Chan.." Skai said smiling.

Amu nodded with a smile.

"Prism Music!" Amu said.

"Broken Not-" The guy started, but was cut off by the attack.

"What makes you hate music so much?! You looked so happy when you were on stage!" Amu shouted.

"But Music was never.." The guy started.

"It was never your dream? Then why did you even start music at the first place? And why did you look so happy? Are you sure you _hate _music?" Saki asked.

"I'm sure!" He shouted.

"Did you even looked deep in your heart?! Are you totally sure?! Look deeper! You _love _music!" Amu shouted.

"I..Love..Music? But.." The guy said.

"Amu-Chan together!" Saki said.

She nodded. They both put their weapons together like a X. Saki's necklace and Amu's humpty lock glowed brighter.

'What's this? The power got stronger!' Amu thought in shock.

"Amu-Chan"! Skai said.

"Yeah." Amu said as she nodded.

"Musical Spade!" Amu and Skai said together.

Colorful notes came out from their weapon and the attack was twisting around. It was like rainbow. The attack hit the guy and his heart was back to normal.

All the attacks he did wore off so everyone else was free.

The guy woke up after when his egg went back into him.

"Man what happen?" The guy asked.

He looked up and saw 8 kids looking at him.

"Um..Hello." He said.

"Hey. We saw you laying here and wonder if you were alright." Amu said.

"Oh. Well thank you. Well bye." He said as he got up. He still had a puzzle look.

"Saki-Chi! I can't believe you character transformation!" Yaya said happily.

"Where is your guardian character?" Kairi asked.

"I'll show you to her tomorrow. Right now we should go home." Saki said. She just started to walk away.

'New Egg, Character Transformation, New Enemy, New Plans, New Friend...' Saki thought.

**Saki's POV**

I was at the guardians building. I was in my room lying on my bed thinking. I was thinking if everything will go alright. I only exist to help and protect the guardians. I could never tell them that.

My necklace glowed brighter again. Then it suddenly came off from me. The diamond turned into a egg. It then hatched. My guardian character is a female.

She has long black hair, but was in a pony tail. She wears a white dress that stops at her knee. On that dress has colorful music notes. Her shoes are white boots with rainbow shoe lace.  
On her ear holds an art brush. On her right side holds an art bag with music notes.  
Inside her bag are pants, cleaning rods, rags, brushes and a notepad.

"Sandy!" Suzu said.

"Suzu please call me Saki. I don't really like that name anymore." I said.

"Oh alright. It's been awhile since I woke up huh!?" Suzu asked.

"Yes. It has." I said smiling a bit.

"You remember what to do right?" Suzu asked.

"Yes..I do." I said. "Suzu where is the necklace?" I asked.

"Here." Suzu said. She was holding the necklace that my mother gave me.

"Oh good. Well we should get some sleep." I said smiling.

**Next Day and After School**

"So Saki-Chi where is your guardian character! I WANT TO SEE HER/HIM!" Yaya shouted like a kid.

"Calm down Yaya." Saki said. She then sigh. "Everyone meet Suzu. My guardian character." She said.

Suzu came out and when she did everyone was surprise and happy.

"Hello! My name is Suzu. Saki's guardian character." Suzu said as she bow.

"Hi! My name is-" Ran started, but was cut off by Suzu.

"I know who you all are! Saki told me all about you!" Suzu said happily.

"So I see you love art and music like I do!" Miki said.

"Yup!" Suzu said.

"Hey Saki, do you know anything about the C egg? You know that new egg from last night?" Tadase asked.

"Yes I do. The C egg is like a X egg and a ? egg. The C egg is a meaning for Crush Dreams. It makes the person hate their dream." Saki said.

"That sounds like the X egg." Kairi said.

"Well the X egg is only for the person that thinks their dream is impossible. And the ? egg is making their dream live." Nagihiko said.

"Do you think Season is doing this?" Rima asked.

"Could be. We need to make sure we do everything we can to stop them." Amu said.

**Me: Done!**

**Ran: Awesome! **

**Miki: So your guardian character is name Suzu?**

**Suzu: Is there a problem?**

**Miki: No just asking.**

**All: Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**~Shugo Chara Forever~**

**Me: Hello! **

**Su: Where were you?!**

**Me: Sorry my internet got cut off and I was busy with school. **

**Ran: School always gets in the way.**

**Me: True.**

**Miki: Let's begin.**

_**Chapter 12 Saki's Has Secret?**_

A few weeks passed and today is October 30th. Tomorrow is Halloween. The guardians are going to have a Halloween party at the building. Saki has been a big help to the guardians after when she character transform.

**Saki's POV**

I was in the building inside my room. Suzu and me were just lying down doing nothing. Then Suzu asked me something.

"Hey Saki-Chan? Are you ever going to tell them?" Suzu asked as she fly over to me.

"No. I could never EVER tell them. You can't say a single word. If you do then..we failed." I said.

The guardians could not know anything. They can't know. After saying that in my head I felt guilty.

Suzu knows what I'm feeling. She had a worried look. I looked at her and smiled.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Promise you won't tell anyone." I asked.

"I promise! I won't tell a single word!" Suzu said smiling.

I know that someday they will know the truth.

**Normal POV**

The guardians were having a meeting. Saki was just severing them tea and paper work.

"So has anyone seen anything weird lately?" Tadase asked nicely.

Everyone said no. Nothing new has happen.

"Enough talking about this boring stuff! Let's talk about the Halloween Party we're having tomorrow!" Yaya said cheerfully.

"Okay then. Amu-chan did you bake the Halloween cake yet?" Tadase asked.

"Not yet. I'm still trying to get the ingredients." Amu said.

"That's alright. Nigihiko did you bake the food?" Tadase facing him.

"Yup!" He said nodding his head.

Tadase asked everyone if they did everything. Almost everyone said yes and no.

"What time is the party again?" Kukai asked.

"Nine. We're going trick or treating at seven." Tadase said looking through all the paper works.

"SAKI-CHU! I WANT MORE CUPCAKES! YAYA WANTS MORE!" Yaya shouted.

"Okay. Coming!" Saki said bring a tray of cupcakes. "Oh by the way what are you all going to dress as?" She asked.

Everyone went silent. Saki and Suzu sweatdropped.

"You all don't know what you're dressing as do you?" Suzu asked.

"No.." Pepe answered.

"Oh I know! Why won't you character transform! It's Halloween so you get to dress as anything!" Saki said.

"That is true." Rima said.

"I guess that's a good idea. Okay! We'll do that!" Kairi said.

"Hey Amu-chan! Are you going to choose me?" Ran asked.

"No! Pick me to character transform!" Miki said.

"Don't choose them! Choose me! I have a cuter outfit!" Su said pushing Ran and Miki.

"I'm new Amu-chan. Pick me." Dia said.

Amu sweatdropped.

"What should I do guys?" Amu asked her friends.

"That's a hard since you have four guardian characters." Kairi said.

"I think you should switch after you go to a house." Nigihiko said.

"Huh?" Amu asked with a puzzle look.

"Like you got to the first house dressed as Amulet Heat then the next house you dress as Amulet Spade. You just flip-flop." Nigihiko said.

Everyone was still talking. Saki on the other hands was thinking about the mission. After for awhile she headed to her room. Amu looked towards Saki. She was bit worried.

**Saki's POV**

How am I going to tell them? I don't even know if someone will find out.

"UGH! WHAT SHOULD I DO!?" I shouted.

"Saki-Chan calm down. Everything will be alright." Suzu said patting my head.

"Maybe your right. I'll tell them my secret when it's all over." I said taking a deep breath.

Suzu's right. I've hidden my secret for a while now. So it should be alright.

**Me: Done! I know it's short but, I have homework to do.**

**Ran: Wait what's Saki's secret?!**

**Me: You might find out at the last chapter.**

**Miki: Just how many chapters are you planning to have?**

**Me: I don't know. 20, 28...I don't know.**

**Su: REVIEW SO WE CAN KNOW WHAT WILL THE NEXT CHAPTER ABOUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**~Shugo Chara Forever~**

**Me: Hello!**

**Ran: This chapter is about Halloween party right?**

**Su: PLEASE SAY YES!**  
**  
Me: Haha! Yes! Oh and someone name **_**Mandy Chan **_**asked if Utau is going to come. The answer is yes!**

**Miki: Really? What about Ikuto?**

**Me: Don't worry! He'll come too! You just have to wait. I'm still thinking what chapter should I put them in.**

**Miki: Let's begin!**

_**Chapter 13 Why Can't You Tell Her?**_

**Next Day**

Everyone was still asleep. They have no school since today is Halloween. Saki spent all night planning the Halloween Party. A few hours later it was 10:00. Everyone was getting ready for Halloween now!

The guardians are busy getting the party ready. It's only for them so it's not going to be a big party.

Everyone was busy!

**With Amu**

Amu was baking the Halloween cake with some little help from Character Changing.

Ran, Miki and Dia are having fun with Amu's little sister! Amu's parents are at work.

"Sister! What are you making?" Ami asked cutely.

"I'm making a Halloween cake for the Halloween party that the guardians are having." Amu said while mixing the ingredients.

"Oh! Can I come?! Please?" Ami begged.

"I'll asked if it's okay for you to come. Plus you also need to ask mama and papa." Amu said patting her little sisters head.

'I wonder if Ikuto, Utau, Rikka and Hikrua will come to the party.' Amu thought happily. She really wants them to come since their her friends.

**With Saki **

Saki was busy putting up all the decorations for the party. There were orange, white, black, red and other Halloween color decorations!

She started to talk a break. She took out her phone and started to call 4 special people.

"I'm glad you could come! Everyone will be so happy!" Saki said.

"I'm only going because I have nothing else to do!" The person said on the other side of the phone.

Saki giggle. "Alright came down. I'll see you later!" She said hanging up and smiled.

'This is going to be one amazing and surprising Halloween.' Saki thought.

Then the front door open. It was Nagihiko and Rhythm.

"Oh hey Saki-chan. I liked what you did to the place. I'm just here to put the food here." Nagihiko said.

"Thanks. Say Nagihiko..I have a question. Why don't you tell Amu-chan already? I believe everyone knows that you dressed as a girl when Amu-chan first met you." Saki said sounding serious.

Nagihiko didn't move. 'How did she found out?!' He thought.

"Um..What are you talking about Saki-chan? Dressed as a girl? What?" Nagihiko said nervously.

"You know what I'm talking about. Nagihiko..Why didn't tell Amu-chan yet?" Saki asked crossing her arms and having a serious look on her face.

Nagihiko was shock. He started to calm down.

"How do you even know this? I haven't even told you that." Nigihiko asked.

"Amu-chan told me you have a 'Twin Sister'. When she showed me a picture of you and Nadeshiko, I knew right away you were Nadeshiko. Very clever huh?" Saki smriked.

Nagihiko didn't say anything. He doesn't know what to say.

"Calm down. I just want to know why you didn't tell Amu-chan yet. Isn't she your best friend?" Saki asked.

Nagihiko took a deep breath and speaked.

"I didn't tell her because I'm scared Amu-chan wouldn't like me who I am now. I'm scared that our friendship will be over." Nagihiko said shaking in fear. He also seem like he wanted to cry.

Saki smiled. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Why would you think Amu-chan wouldn't accept you? I know that Amu-chan would be upset, but not angry. I'm totally sure she'll understand. You need to tell her that. Okay?" Saki asked rubbing his back now.

He nodded and said, "Okay, but nnot now. I'll tell her at the party." He said walking out of the building.

"This sure is going to be a surprising Halloween Party." Saki said smiling.

**Me: Done! Sorry if it's short. Need to do homework.**

**Ran: So who's coming?**

**Me: The readers should know. If you don't know then you have to wait for next chapter. I believe the next chapter will be about the party.**

**Miki: Why are you making a Halloween chapter already? It's 10-10-13. It's not Halloween yet.**

**Me: Oh I know. I just like to skip ahead. Oh sorry I haven't been upload a new chapter lately. My grades are dropping so I really need to work harder. **

**Dia: Is that all you need to tell them?**

**Me: Huh? Oh yeah! I'll just asked next time. **

**All: Review!**


	14. Author's Note

**~Shugo Chara Forever Note~**

Hi everyone. It' me, AnimeFanGirl453! Call me April for short. I know I haven't been uploading for a while that's because school just got in the way. And since I also have a YouTube and DeviantART acctount I'm busy making videos and making new arts.

I'm really sorry everyone, but I believe everyone is busy! Another reason I'm not uploading for a while is because I still need to work on my grammar and stuff. I'm not that good at writing. So that's all I have to say so thank you and a new chapter should be uploaded next week maybe. I said 'maybe!'

By the way, _**Mandy Chan**_ asked me if Utau coming the story. The answer is Yes. She is. Ikuto is coming too, but your all going to wait. I'm still thinking about what chapter I should put them in.

Okay I think that's all I have to say now! Thank you guys and see you at next chapter!

~April


	15. Chapter 14 A Surprising Halloween

**~Shugo Chara Forever~**

**Me: I'm back!**

**Ran: April! Your too late! Halloween passed and you didn't upload the Halloween chapter!**

**Me: I know right! I'm so sorry everyone! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Miki: It's okay. Anyway this chapter is about Halloween right?**

**Me: I guess you can say that!**

**Miki: Let's begin!**

_**Chapter 14 A Surprising Halloween**_

Today was Halloween and everyone was getting ready. People were putting candy in their bowls, kids dressing up and Teens going to scary movies.

The guardians were also getting ready. Everyone was at the white building.

"Okay seem's like everyone did their job." Tadase said looking through all the paper work.

"Saki-chan, I really love what you did to the place." Kukai said smiling.

"Thanks, but I had a little help from Suzu." Saki said.

Everyone talked and laughed. They still had time since it was only 4 o' clock.

Saki looked at Nagihiko. 'I hope he'll tell her soon.' She thought.

Nagihiko turned to see Saki looking at him. He got the message so he nodded as a respond. After that he looked at everyone.

"Everyone! I have something to say." Nagihiko said feeling nervous.

"What is it Nagihiko?" Yaya asked.

Nagihiko was having a hard time. How will they react? How will _Amu_ react? What will happen to their friendship?

Saki knew he was having a tough time. So what she did she pulled Nagihiko away from them.

"S-Saki-chan?!" Nagihiko was surprise that Saki was pulling them away. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Tell her later. I see that your still afraid to tell her. Tell her at the party. Okay?" Saki asked.

Nagihiko nodded slowly. 'But when is the perfect time?' He thought sadly.

"Now go back. I need to go somewhere. Later!" Saki said heading out of the door.

When Nagihiko reached to his seat Rima asked, "Where's Saki going?"

"And what did she wanted to talk with you about?" Kukai added.

"Oh I don't know, and she just wanted to ask if I could make her riceballs!" Nagihiko said while laughing nervously.

Rima had a weird feeling, but let it go for a while.

**Saki's POV**

I was outside, behide the builiding. I was talking to an old friend.

"I'm glad you're doing good on your mission Sandy." My guy friend said.

"It's Saki! Saki! S.A.K.I!" I shouted at him.

He chuckled, "Sorry. Remember Saki, that sooner or later Amu-chan will dream about the pass." He said.

"Yeah I know. I gotta go. Bye." I said hanging up.

**Normal POV**

A few hours already passed and it was time for trick or treating! When the guardians were at their last stop Saki had another call from her friend.

"Oh..Go on without me. I'll meet you at the building." Saki said walking away.

'Why is Saki-chan always on her phone? I wonder who she talks to.' Amu thought.

"Amu-chan." Tadase said, "Are you okay?" He asked.

Amu snapped out of her thought and smiled at Tadase.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking of something." She said.

**After Tick or Treating**

"Yaya got lots of candy tonight!" Yaya said happily.

"We all did. Now we can take a break by having our Halloween party." Kairi said.

"That's right. Our night isn't over yet!" Nagihiko said.

Amu smiled when all of her great friends were having a great time, but Amu really wanted Ikuto, Utau, Rikka and Hikaru were at the party.

Tadase notice Amu spacing out again, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Amu-chan? You're spacing out again." Tadase said.

Amu looked at Tadase and just gently smiled.

"Sorry." She said laughing nervously.

"Amu-chan you can tell me anything." Tadase said giving her a warm smile. "I love you Amu-chan. So I want to help you." He said.

Amu blushed just a bit, "Um..Okay. I just miss all of my other friends. That's all." Amu said.

"Oh I see. Well I know someday you will see them again." Tadase said.

"I see our two love birds are in the mood again." Yaya teased.

Amu and Tadase blushed while everyone laughed.

After for ten minutes walking all the way to the building, Amu opened the door, but everything was really dark.

"What's going on?" Rima asked.

"I don't know...but I don't like it." Amu said in fear.

Then the lights turned on and someone said, "SUPRISE!"

It was Saki.

The room was amazing! The inside of the building looked so much better than before! Lots and better decorations were all over the room.

"Wow Saki-chan! You did this by yourself?" Nagihiko asked.

"Well...I had a little help. You can come in now." Saki said shouting.

Four people come out of her room and smiled at the guardians.

Everyone gasp and their eyes widen.

"Ikuto?"

"Utau?"

"Rikka! Hikaru!"

"What are you all doing here?" Amu asked, but in a cheerful tone.

"Hoshi-san invited us. It's been awhile since we all seen each other." Utau said smiling.

"Well let's get this party started!" Yaya shouted happily as she turned on the music.

Two hours passed. Everyone was so happy that they got to see each other again.

Saki looked at Nagihiko and he looked back at her. He knew what she wanted he to do. He took a deep breath and open his mouth to speak.

"Everyone! I have something to say." Nagihiko said trying to get his friends attation.

"What is it Nagihiko?" Kukai asked.

"Some of you may know my secert." Nagihiko said getting nervous.

Tadase, Kukai, Daichi, Dia, Saki, and Kiseki know what he is going to say.

"I hope what I say won't change anything." Nagihiko said. He looked at Amu.

"I hope you'll forgive me after I say this." He said.

"Go on Nagihiko. You can tell us." Rikka said.

He walked over to Amu, "Amu-chan..You and Nadeshiko haven't seen each other for a long time right?" He asked

"No. Why?" Amu asked.

"Your wrong. Nadeshiko has been with ever since you met me." Nagihiko said.

Amu still was clueless.

"I'm Nadeshiko. I was dress as a girl because it is our job as a boy to act like a girl." He said looking straight at Amu.

**Me: And that's where I'm stopping. I think I made lots of mistakes. Sorry.**

**Ran: Wait..That's all? Why?!**

**Me: I'm sorry, but on my other FanFiction account I have to upload a new chapter too! **

**Miki: When are you going to upload a new chapter?**

**Me: Maybe on the 20th. I said maybe. Do you guys think this chapter was boring? I think it was.**

**All: Agree.**

**Me: Well review!**


	16. Chapter 15 Mysteries

**~Shugo Chara Forever~**

**Me: Another chapter is here! **

**Su: Yippy!**

**Me:...**

**Ran: What is it?**

**Me: I have a project due tomorrow and I haven't even started...**

**Miki: You're in big trouble then. **

**Me: *Starts crying***

**Miki: Let's just begin.**

_**Chapter 15 Mysteries**_

Amu didn't know what to say. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Huh?! You mean Nadeshiko is _you_, Nagihiko?!" Yaya asked in shock.

Nagihiko turned to Yaya and bowed, "I'm sorry. I hope you're not to made at me." He said.

He then looked at everyone, "I'm sorry to you all." He said.

Everyone looked at Amu, she was the only one that didn't saw anything.

"Amu-chan?" Nagihiko said still worried. "Please forgive me. I didn't tell you because you seem like you love Nadeshiko more than me as a friend. So that's why I didn't tell you." He said with a sad tone, almost sounding like he wanted to cry.

"I really hope this doesn't change anything. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" He begged.

Amu's expression change. Her blank face showed a small smile. Saki, Tadase and Ikuto knew she understand.

Amu walked towards Nagihiko and put her arms around him.

"A-Amu..chan?" Nagihiko asked in shock.

"Thank you." Amu said with a soft tone.

Nagihiko was confused. She was not mad at all? Or even upset?

"I'm not mad or sad Nagihiko. Just disappointed that you didn't tell me. Nagihiko you never be afraid to tell me. You are you, and that's all I need my friend to be. I don't care if your Nadeshiko or Nagihiko...Just please be you." Amu said hugging Nagihiko tight.

Everyone smiled at Amu's comment. Nagihiko smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Thank you Amu-chan! For understanding!" He said happily.

Saki was glad Nagihiko finally told Amu, but made her feel more guilty inside of her. She took a deep breath and let it out.

It was already getting late. Ikuto had to go and continue finding his father, Utau had to make another album, Rikka and Hikaru had to go home.

"Amu-senpai, Please do your best to turn all those C eggs back to normal!" Rikka said.

Amu giggled, "Sure! I promise Rikka-chan." She said.

"Tadase." Ikuto said to the little king.

Tadase walked over to Ikuto, "Yes?" He asked.

"I wish you and Amu a happy life so take care of Amu will you?" He smiled.

"Huh? Why? Don't you like her too?" Tadase asked with a confuse face.

Ikuto smiled, "I do, but I think she loves you more than she loves me. You better make her happy and...you better take a move on her." He smirked.

Tadase blushed, "Wh-what's that suppose to mean?" He asked.

Ikuto chuckled, "Later." He said character changing. He flew off after that little chat of theirs.

"Ikuto left already?" A voice beside Tadase.

Tadase turned over to see his girlfriend next to him. He blushed again.

"Amu-chan! Did..did you hear what we were talking about?" Tadase asked.

Amu had a puzzled look, "No. Why? What you two talking about?" She asked.

"Um..well.." Tadase was trying to find the right words.

**At Season's Building**

"Boss, the guardians are getting stronger. What should we do?" A guy in a black suit asked.

"Just wait a little longer. They will get weaker soon." The boss answered.

He was holding a picture of Amu. He smiled evilly, 'Hinamori Amu..' He thought.

**Saki's POV**

After when everyone left to go home I got a call. It was from my guy friends. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Sandy! I think Season is planning something really that's more worst. How is it going over there?" My friends asked.

"It's great, but Amu still hasn't had the dream yet. Are you sure she will dream about soon?" I asked.

"Yes! I'm not crazy! Well I have to go. Good luck." He said hanging up.

I didn't know what to do. When is Amu going to dream about it. When I headed to my room I screamed into my pillow.

"Saki-chan, you need to calm down. We still have time." Suzu said.

I took deep breath and smiled at my guardian character.

"You know what will happen when it's all over right?" Suzu asked.

I nodded, "We have to leave. Our mission will be complete when it's over." I said signing.

"Are you afraid?" Suzu asked.

I shook my head, "I'm not afraid anymore." I said.

I put my pillow down and opened my window.

I looked up at the stars, "The person with a strong heart and the person with three guardian characters." I said.

**Next Day at School**

Everyone was in class. The bell didn't ring yet so everyone was chatting and playing. Amu though was staring at the window. She was in a deep thought.

"Amu-chan? You okay?" Nagihiko asked.

Amu didn't hear him. In fact she didn't hear anyone at all. All she heard was her self thinking.

Rima and Nagihiko looked at each other. They were getting worried about her.

Finally Amu snapped out of her thought as the school bell rang.

"Alright class. Please take your seat as I take roll." The teacher said.

**After school**

Amu was outside at the gate waiting for her friends to arrive. After for a few minutes her friends arrived.

"Sorry we were late Amu-chan. We had to do some cleaning in our class room." Kukai said.

"It's okay. Come on. We should get going." Amu said already walking towards to the building.

"Amu-chan? Is something bothering you? You seem to be in a deep thought." Tadase asked getting worried.

"Yeah Amu. In class you were so quiet." Rima said.

"If anything is bothering you please tell us." Nagihiko said.

"Guys calm down. I'll tell you. When I woke up this morning I suddenly thought about my old town where I used to live in and..my old friends." Amu said.

It was quiet for a minute until Saki open her mouth.

"Do you want to see them again?" Saki asked.

Everyone then turned to her. Amu thought for a second. After she thought about it. She shrugged.

After that awkward silence their guardian characters saw a C egg.

"Amu-chan!" Miki shouted to her.

"There's a C egg." Su said.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They all ran where the C egg was.

**Me: Another chapter is finish!**

**Miki: Wait Amu used to go to another school?**

**Me: Yes! Okay if any of you readers don't remember Amu was new in town.**

**Su: Do you really know her old friends?**

**Me: No. So I'm just going have to make it up.**

**Ran: Is Tadase really going to make a move on her? **

**Me: Hehe! Your just going to have to wait. Sorry Amuto (Amu x Ikuto) fans.**

**Su: Will Ikuto, Utau, Rikka and Hikaru come back?**

**Me: Yes. Okay that's all for today so later! See in next chapter.**

**All: Review!**


End file.
